


“Her” Brother’s

by LaserMumu



Series: Angels Have A Hard Time Cumming [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael (Supernatural), Brother/Brother Incest, Chuck is mentioned, Crossdressing, Evil Lucifer (Supernatural), Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Crossdressing, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Power Bottom, Prostitution, Ruler of Heaven Lucifer, Sex Slave Michael (Supernatural), Sex Slavery, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Everything, Transitioning, but also doesn’t regret anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: Angels have a hard time cumming.Including Archangels.Lucifer makes Michael hell him and likes it way too much.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: Angels Have A Hard Time Cumming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ INCEST, GAY SEX, RAPE/NONCON SEX SLAVERY ⚠️

“Michael!” Lucifer yelled. They were home alone. Their father was out doing God things, Gabriel was out eating food and forcing Raphael to come with him and loosen up. Michaek was probably reading or doing nerd things. Lucifer had watched a porn, but hadn’t cum. Oh, it hurt. It hurt real bad. Angels had a hard time releasing, and it hurt. It hurt every second. Lucifer tucked his meat away and the door opened.

“What?” Michael glared at his younger brother. Lucifer sat up, blanket covering his folded legs. 

“I need you to suck me off.” Lucifer replied, surprisingly causally.

Michael looked a little shocked, as he should. “What? No! That’s wrong, and you know that!”

Lucifer got up and frowned. “I was afraid you’d say that.” Lucifer brought a hand up and Michael fell down, asleep. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Michael lifted his aching head up. His hips itched. Michael groaned as he looked at his body. A tutu? A pink tutu, white stockings and a white crop top? He also found that he had no underwear. Michael pushed himself up.

“Lucifer?” Michaek squinted as his vision cleared. Michael looked down at his arm.

“A cuff.” Lucifer began, noticing Michael eyeing his arm. “Blocks your magic.”

Michael looked up at his younger brother, annoyed. 

“Well, get it off!” He knew that only the person who had put the cuff on the arm would be able to take it off. Michel claimed to his knees.

Lucifer shook his head. “First, you gotta blow me.” 

Michael was still in Lucifer’s room, just at the foot of his bed, along with Lucifer. 

“Lucifer. It’s wrong.” Michael argued.

Lucifer sighed. “Well now you’re kind of a girl with the tutu and stuff. So it’s less wrong.” 

“You have girl clothes on hand?” Michael asked.

“I had to prepare for this outcome.” Lucifer quickly replied.

Michael rolled his eyes as he stood up. “I’m not doing it.”

“Fine.” Lucifer held up a small remote. Michael raised his eyes before crossing his knees and lowering back to them as he groaned. Lucifer lifted his thumb from the red button once Michael was back to his knees. 

“What was that?” Michael asked, balls still stinging. 

“I locked this thing around your balls that squeezes them when I press the button.” Lucifer casually explained. “Do you’re gonna suck me, or...” Lucifer pressed the button. Tears beat at Michael’s eyes.

“Stop it!” Michael begged. He had learned to deal with the pain most of the time, but Lucifer had not learned as well. “I’ll do it.” Michaek croaked, his cheeks wet. 

“Good girl.” Lucifer smiled, unzipping his pants.

“I’m not a-“ Michael groaned, cutting himself off. “Okay! Okay! I’m a girl!” Lucifer let go of the button as he pulled out his cock. Lucifer slipped his pants to his knees, just it makes it easier. Michael took the head of Lucifer’s cock into his mouth. Lucifer’s head leaned back as he bit his lip. His brother was everything he had imagined. He was warm, and wet. Michael had never done this before, but had gotten enough head and watched enough porn to get a vague idea on how to. Michael ran his tongue up Lucifer’s pee hole. Lucifer moaned a yummy sound. 

“Michael!” Lucifer gasped as Michael shot his tongue at Lucifer’s head, then away. Lucifer gripped the edge of the mattress. Michael slipped more of Lucifer inside of his mouth.  
Michael’s began to bob his head. Lucifer let his finger press down on the red button. Michael’s lips locked around Lucifer’s shaft as he whimpered and cried. Lucifer moaned, his ginger lifting from the button. Lucifer fell back against his bed and his fingers tangled themselves in Michael’s hair. Michael found himself as puddy in his brother’s hands as his head was pushed forward and back. Lucifer let go, letting Michael do his own thing. Michael brought his head up back to just the head in. Michael sucked on the head. Michael felt something foul drip onto his tongue. Michael squeezed his eyes shut. Lucifer screamed as he came for the first time in months. Michaek pulled back and coughed. It was like he had drowned. You would cough up water. Instead of water...

Michael did not enjoy the taste. Lucifer snickered, pulling his pants up.

“Thanks, Honey.” Lucifer grabbed a key from his packed and reached up Michael’s skirt. He unlocked the little trap Michael was in and pulled it out. 

Michael held his arm out. “Cuff.”

Lucifer smiled. “Course, love.” He took it off.

Michael grabbed his red forearm. Lucifer looked quite satisfied. Michael looked up and glared at his little brother. 

Lucifer climbed on top of his older brother. Michael’s cheeks flushed as he began to stutter. Lucifer stopped him, kissing him. Lucifer’s lips were soft, and wet. They were warm, and welcoming. Michael grunted as he pushed Lucifer away.

“I hate you.” Michael snapped.

Lucifer pouted. “Oh, I’m so sad!”

“I will end you.” Michael grumbled. He got up and pooped into regular clothes. The feminine clothing dropping to the floor. He started towards the door, but stopped, his hand resting on the doorknob.

“Even if it is the last thing I do.”

Lucifer smiled to himself thinking that if he ever stole that ass for himself, he would definitely make Michael transition into a girl. He would probably be kicked out of Heaven soon, so why not take Michael with him?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ IMPLIED INCEST, IMPLIED PROSTITUTION, PROSTITUTION, FATHER/SON INCEST, BROTHER/BROTHER INCEST ⚠️
> 
> So this is basically an explanation? I don’t know.

Lucifer was kicked out of Heaven soon after that.

Lucifer went on to rule Hell, and it went well.

Heaven was - different.

Gabriel ran away. Raphael went on an adventure. The angels stuck to their work and didn’t interact much when it wasn’t work related.

Michael stayed. He was too scared to go. His father was getting worse everyday. 

Chuck said that Michael was his as his son. His property. 

There was a lot of sex. Not only from his father, but Chuck decided to - earn a little money from Michael. 

Shit when to Hell when Chuck left. He sold Michael.

To Lucifer.

Michael wasn’t physically delivered to Lucifer. Chuck told Lucifer that to get Michael, he would have to take over Heaven, which was an extremely difficult task. Maybe Chuck thought that Lucifer would die trying. No.

He succeed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Blow jobs, incest, sibling incest, brother/brother incest ⚠️
> 
> Lucifer notices Michael’s eyes after getting head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing and most tog these chapters are   
> ✨s m u t t y ✨

Lucifer had given the throne to Raphael. He wanted to take Michael down to Hell. 

So there he was, back to the King of Hell. 

Michael was in a small black dress and black heels. Lucifer let him keep his hair short since he liked it that way. Michael wore orange-red silk panties underneath. His lips were smeared with red lipstick and a little bit of eyeshadow was batted onto his lids. 

“Hey, baby doll.” Lucifer greeted, getting up from his throne to ruffle Michael’s hair. “Good morning.”

Michael scowled at him.

“Dear... you need to learn to respect me. Or else you will have to be punished.” Lucifer gave Michael a light slap on the cheek. 

Lucifer grabbed Michael’s leash that was attached to his spiky black collar. Lucifer pulled Michael down to his knees.“Got a week left til’ you won’t have a dick anymore.” 

Michael looked away. Lucifer grabbed his chin and forced it up.

“Don’t make me hit you.” He threatened. Michael nodded, remembering his father.

Lucifer leaned down and kissed his brother harshly. 

“Gonna fuck you later.” Lucifer leaned back in his seat,a wooden paddle sat on the arm of the throne. It had been a while since they had done any anal. Michael nodded. Lucifer grabbed Michael by the scalp and pulled him towards his crotch. It stank. The smell was putrid. Seriously. When was the last time he had washed? He couldn’t zap himself clean? 

Lucifer threw his jeans to his ankles. His boxers joined them, too. Lucifer pushed Michael forward. “Suck, baby.” 

Michael picked up Lucifer’s cock with his mouth. He could never get used to Lucifer. Michael sucked in the head. Lucifer bit his lip. Michael gave to head of Lucifer’s dick open mouth kisses. Lucifer breathed a moan. 

“Michael~”

Michael began to bob his head. Lucifer stuffed his cock in Michael’s throat, desperate for the wetness, and the warmth. Michael choked. He still took it, though. He didn’t want to be beat. 

Michael was so close to the base. The stench was strong, and was only getting stronger. Michael gagged a little. Lucifer gave him a light seat on the ass with a wooden paddle. Lucifer’s balls stung. Fucking angel shit. Michael’s balls ached, but he did his best to push the pain away. The hairs on Lucifer’s crotch tickled the tip of Michael’s nose. Michael began to bob his head up and down. Lucifer leaned back and moaned. He could have Michael suck him off all day. Lucifer grabbed Michael’s scalp and pulled it back.

He screamed as his hot cum came out all over his older brother’s face. Michael’s eyes were bloodshot from crying he night before. His balls hurt so bad. 

“Baby!” Lucifer pulled Michael onto his lap. “What’s wrong?”

Michael’s cheeks were red.

“Needa cum?” Lucifer asked. Michael nodded slightly. “I gotcha.” He whispered in Michael’s ear before nipping at it. Michael gasped. Lucifer nipped down to Michael’s collarbone, taking it extra slow. Michael bit his lip and started straddling his hips. Lucifer bit his lip.

“Lu!” Michael whined. Lucifer cupping his hand around Michael’s mouth. 

“Shh.” He hushed, letting his hand drop. Michael tucked his had in Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer’s lower lip popped out from his teeth as he smiled. Michael gave Lucifer’s neck soft pecks as he slowly straddled his hips. He felt shivers shoot down his spine and his stomach felt full. Michael bit his lip and moaned as he came in his panties. Some stained Lucifer’s pants. Michael exhaled as he relaxed against his brother’s chest.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lucifer get ready to leave.

Michael’s ass stung. Lucifer carried him as he walked to Michael’s cage. Sometimes Michael wished that Lucifer would take the collar off, but that would mean he could use his powers, and Lucifer wouldn’t want that. Lucifer tossed Michael in his cage. Michael landed hard in his ass. He whimpered.

“Sorry, baby.” Lucifer quietly apologized, locking the dog cage’s door. “Didn’t mean time hurt you too much.” Lucifer turned and walked away. 

Michael’s was alone now. All alone. Michael relaxed on the puppy bed in his cage. He was glad Lucifer wasn’t comfortable with calling him anything but his name and pet names. Michael itched at his collar. The skin around was red and bruised. Michael brushed his legs together. His clothes weren’t uncomfortable, though the were a teensy bit too revealing for him. He could deal with it. It was just a tank top and small black shorts. Michael let his head plop onto his bed.

Michael felt his eyes tire. He closed them.

.<>.

Michael woke up to banging on his cage. 

“Hey, Mike! Time to wake up and take a shower, Kay? We have some very important stuff to do today.” Lucifer smiled. Michael nodded. He had learned not to lies of Lucifer when he was nice. 

He had never gotten beat by Lucifer, but he saw Lucifer punish many demons, and he knew he would be beaten worse. Michael crawled out of the cage and Lucifer pulled him up. Lucifer walked out of the room while holding Michael’s hand, dragging him with him.

Lucifer closed the bathroom door and left Michael to wash himself. There were clothes neatly folded on the counter, heels by the door, makeup next to the clothes. Michael froze. A week had passed. He would be getting breast implants soon as well. Michael let his clothes drop to the floor. He hopped into the shower. 

Michael walked to the throne room. The cracking of his heels echoed throughout the hallway. Michael wore a small black skirt, and a sleeveless tight black crop top with black lace ruffles at the top, topped off with black heels. He wore the usual make up. Just a few hours left.

Michael entered the throne room. 

“Morning, honey.” Lucifer greeted. Michael just gave a simple nod. Michael walked towards Lucifer and walked up his throne. His ankles ached. Michael knelt before his brother, his head down. Lucifer reached out and ruffled his brother’s hair. Lucifer was quite surprised that his brother hadn’t broke down yet. He was always embarrassed to cry. Lucifer pushed Michael’s head down. Michael began mouthing Lucifer’s clothed groin. 

Lucifer let his had roll back as he moaned. He still stank. 

“Not right now, baby. I have to take a shower.” Lucifer got up and let Michael on the head. “Stay.”

Michael nodded. Michael knelt there for hours, just like all the other days. His knees were bloody and bruised, but he couldn’t. 

Lucifer came back into the room.

“Sorry I took so long, dear, I had to discipline some demons. Now, it’s time to go.” Lucifer apologized. “Come on, now.”

Michael slowly stood up, his legs shaking slightly. 

“Hurry, Michael.” Lucifer tapped his foot impatiently. 

Michael nodded. “Yeah, sorry.” 

Michael turned and hurried over to Lucifer. 

“Baby!” Lucifer swooped Michael up. “You’re hurt!”

“I’m fine...” Michael muttered, carefully slipping down from Lucifer’s arms. His attempt failed, because his ankles still stung. 

“Let me heal you.” Lucifer commanded. “Hold still for me.” 

Michael sighed softly. “Okay.” His knees were a-okay in a second. 

“Let’s go.”

.<>.

Michael sat quietly while Lucifer filled in some paperwork. Michael approached by a doctor and walked to the room. Michael was quite shy throughout everything. They talked about how it would go down and all that stuff, but Michael did it quite catch it all. He just wanted to cry. Last thing he remembered was Lucifer saying goodbye and him passing out.


End file.
